


Kageyama's Milk

by PotatoCries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Milk, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCries/pseuds/PotatoCries
Summary: It was just supposed te be a small break to get a drink. Nothing else. But some people are too dirty minded, and Hinata is too naive. Kageyama is an idiot. Ennoshita is done.Basically, Hinata says something and it is misunderstood.





	Kageyama's Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, and also thank you for deciding to read this. I really hope you enjoy it.

         "Okay guys! Let's take a break!"

  Daichi's shout caused the group of sweaty boys to stop and drop the balls in their hands.

        "I'll get us something to drink. What do you guys want?" asked Suga.

        "I'll come with you."

        "Come on Daichi-san, we all know that you just want to make out with Suga-san behind the vending machines." Tanaka said.

       "Now you little sh-"

       "I want milk!" said Kageyama.

       Then, a mistake happened. It was called Tanaka.

       "By the way guys, what type of milk do you like?"

       "Tsukki likes strawberry milk!"

       "I like the natural kind." Suga said. And than he winked. At Daichi. Daichi turned red.

       "I love Kageyama's milk!" Hinata exclaimed.

        Daichi started choking. And here it comes.

       "Kageyama's milk you said?" It was Noya. And Tanaka. Of course.

      "Of course! I like it all natural!"

      "No you don't, you dumbass, you just drink it because it's mine."

        Daichi was having a seizure.

      "Ohohohohohoho?"

        Then, Ennoshita appeared and he looked so done it was scary.

       "Tanaka, Noya stop with those faces and shut the fuck up. Also somebody, please call an ambulance, I think Daichi-san's dying."

       In the end, nobody got their drinks.

      

 

       

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, what Hinata meant was that he liked drinking from the carton Kageyama drinks. Because it is like an indirect kiss, and it also makes Kageyama quite mad. Kageyema drinks original milk so it is just a misunderstanding.


End file.
